Silent Truth
by haruno-sakura-x
Summary: NaruxSaku - Naruto finds out about Sakura's horrible private life, but it is too late for him to do anything...
1. Random

Silent Truth

Silent Truth

By haruno-sakura--x

Sakura always saw him, he lived next door. She would watch him walk home. She stared out of the window just hoping to catch a glimpse of his blond hair. Sakura didn't know, but she had fallen for the boy in her team and her neighbour. This boy's name was Naruto. Sakura loved the way he did his Rasengan, his chakra monstrous, molding just in time to hit the enemy. He was brave, he was cute and he was her personal angel.

It was raining, the rain poured down with a force like bullets. It did not cease for the entire day. Sakura sat behind the restricting glass window, looking at the unclear view when Naruto appeared, apparently angry. Her keen stare intensified. It seemed like he couldn't get into his house. Sakura immediately went outside and paused. _He might think that I like him and tell the whole Academy! _Ignoring the speeches whirling around her head, Sakura entered the world of rain. He waved and shouted "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"I…thought I saw you so maybe you could come over to my house until this weather clears up." She said shyly.

"Thanks, it's really wet out here." Naruto replied. Once inside Sakura's house, it was neat and everything matched. It was dark; there was only one candle lit. A few scrolls were on the desk where the flickering flame stood.

"Have you trained yet, Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, let's." he answered, aware of his new surroundings. Together they faced each other and began to practice. The jutsus that Kakashi had told them to do were quite easy, requiring minimal concentration. As they finished, Naruto was about to ask if they could get together some time, but Sakura shushed him and said that her landlord was coming back. "Ok, bye, see you soon!" he said. Naruto began to walk to Ichiraku and saw a man. He entered Sakura's building. Naruto backtracked and hid upside down above the window. First he heard suppressed screams, then smacks and loud cries. More shrieks emitted and a sharp squeal sent his spine tingling. Curious as always, Naruto stuck his head over the window. Sakura was kneeling and licking the blood slowly dripping from her fresh wounds. She dabbed it with a cloth that Naruto remembered giving her. She didn't cry, it was like time had frozen, a motionless movie. He decided to ask her.

Th next day on a mission, Naruto asked Sakura what she did after his hasty departure. She looked confused.

"I would never let you into my house, what would you do to me?"

"But I'm sure I went! We trained together, trust me!" He replayed yesterday's scene in his mind, and saw her offering to shelter him.

The next time, there was a storm, and again he was invited to Sakura's flat. This was reality, when he had all five (or six) senses. He could see clearly with colour. Even Naruto knew that 99 of dreams are black and white. It smelt like fresh flowers, and not a single feature had changed. This time he helped Sakura train for Medical Studies. After, he left hurriedly, not wanting to stay and survey the sight. He heard abused skin scream in protest. It stopped as suddenly as it came. A dog howled mournfully. Nothing…Naruto looked through a crack in the curtain and saw Sakura's back bleeding profusely, she clutched a sponge to wipe away the filthy evidence, which was stained crimson.

Every time it rained or stormed this would happen again and again and again. Naruto found himself thinking about refusing her invitation. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to see her private, nightmarish life.Soon, Naruto felt a bond connecting them. A strange pair they were: One loud, talkative and foolish, the other quiet and mysterious.

Sakura was careful not give anything away; if Naruto knew, he would never approach her house ever again. At least he wasn't as rash as before. If he was, she would be in even bigger shit. But in return, he told her everything about himself – she only revealed that her name was Haruno Sakura, she was 13 and that she thrived in silence.

A long time had passed since their first encounter. That day, Sakura said to Naruto,

"Come to my place even if the weather is fine." Coincidently, it was cascading with the same force and slicked Naruto's hair back. The window was open. '_So much for troublesome doors.' _Naruto thought. Sakura was nowhere, but on the floor, the word 'bed' was written in red paint, or blood? There was an arrow leading to Sakura's bedroom. On her pink pillow, a letter was sitting there. It said: Dear Naruto, thank you for everything. I did invite you on rainy days, and it's not your fault that I died. I'll meet you sometime. Sakura."

"I never loved Sakura, I will forget her and move on." Naruto said through gritted teeth, blocking away the flow of tears. But even as he spoke, he knew that the truth had been silenced.


	2. Sorry People

Ok, Sorry Peoplez but I haven't been checking my mail recently. I am rather angry and disappointed at a certain user named Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain who reviewed this:

Hi there,

The first paragraph was promising just like your summary, Naruto save Sakura by becoming Narusaku pairing.

Yet, it is not well thought out nor made any sense what so ever. What kind of story is this? It leaves a readers wondering, why read this story? Your story really only covey one thing that stands out, you don't want Naruto x Sakura pairing. So your one-shot turned I have to say 'waste of time' which I though great potential at the beginning with the first paragraph. The middle was muddled and confusing then at the end, all I can say 'WTF'?

You portrayed Naruto way OOC since what you wrote is contradicted his nature. Naruto always try to keep Sakura safe and happy. That what drives him, while your story he is trying to avoid Sakura when he sees what is happening? What was going on with your thinking, Naruto would immediately come to her aid and instead of the opposite. He wouldn't avoid her if given a chance to visit her, his 'Sakura-chan'.

Are you trying to dissuade the narusaku fans/readers from reading narusaku pairing fiction by putting in that comment by Naruto 'I never loved Sakura' at the end of your story? Are you naïve, arrogant or just plain don't know by trying to rile (on purpose or not) up narusaku readers with that last part. You put your one-shot in the Naruto & Sakura category filter where the beginning you story seemed to be great potential for a narusaku pairing story. Yet, it is a great disappointment and had nothing to do with narusaku pairing at the end especially the comment at the end of the story by Naruto (that way OOC for him). Doesn't matter if Naruto and Sakura are in the story, narusaku fans use the filter to find narusaku pairing (it can be said for other pairings) and expect a Naruto and Sakura pairing.

I will give you a benefit of doubt and hopefully you redo your one-shot and build your first paragraph and actually make it a narusaku one-shot unlike what you wrote. Of course your profile says otherwise far as pairings going and that does not look well in my eyes or other readers. Also, what you wrote at the end of your one-shot add to the perception of your motives. Hopefully you prove me wrong in that aspect not be bias against the narusaku pairing and leave your own opinion out of it if you do a rewrite for your one-shot. It is very annoying that writers make a story the looks like a narusaku pairing turn out not just like your 

one-shot.

It is the same premise if someone wrote a story that perceived to be a Sasuke x Sakura pairing placed in the Sasuke and Sakura category filter but was actually Naruto x Sakura pairing with lots of lemon scenes. Do you think Sasuke x Sakura fans will tolerate it or appreciate the author in doing so? This could be said for the same of Narusaku fans not appreciating your opinion (see above comments) of your story in this category filter (or any pairings fan for that matter). So either do rewrite or change a category filter.

Later.

PS. Even if is your story and its fanfication. There are standards with set ourselves with just like a publisher. They chose, change and pick they want to be read before it goes public.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I read this. It was the first review I ever got. 'A waste of time…'

I have nothing to say. Although Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain maybe right that I made Naruto OOC, that doesn't mean he has to say something like that. I am sorry that my stories are crap. Some people just don't have talent in that area. I know that Flying Fox likes the pairing NaruxSaku, but not everyone has the same perspectives. I put it in that category because Naruto and Sakura are basically the only main characters.

In Flying Fox's fanfic, he says 'No Flaming. It's annoying and disrespectful.' Why doesn't he treat other writers how he wants to be treated?

I've kind of lost confidence in this fanfic, so sorry if I don't update for a while.


End file.
